How I met Ashley
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Ashley Tisdale y Lucas Grabeel se conocen en los casting de HSM. Pésima en los summarys, es Lashley, espero que os guste ; .
1. Ashley Michelle Tisdale

**Capítulo 1**

**Ashley Michelle Tisdale**

La jornada de rodaje había terminado, todos se preparaban para volver a sus casas después de un intenso día de trabajo. Una de las jóvenes protagonistas se cambiaba en el departamento de vestuario. Se deshizo las coletas rubias y dejó su larga cabellera rubia suelta, se lo retocó un poco delante del espejo y sonrió. Ashley Michelle Tisdale tenía 21 años y era una de las co-protagonistas de la serie de Disney Channel "Hotel, dulce hotel: Las aventuras de Zack y Cody". Se acababa de poner su atuendo normal, unos vaqueros con una blusa blanca sin mangas cuando alguien entró en el departamento de vestuario muy deprisa sobresaltando a la joven Tisdale. Era una chica asiática, de pelo negro y ojos saltones, tenía una expresión de constante vitalidad en su rostro.

- "Hey, Ash" - saludó alegremente mientras rebuscaba entre las perchas su ropa de calle.

- "Hola Brenda" - saludó Ashley sonriente a su compañera de reparto y una de sus mejores amigas - "¡Menuda prisa llevas! ¿Has quedado con alguien?"

Brenda sonrió coquetamente, cogió su ropa que estaba cuidadosamente guardada en una percha y se metió en uno de los cambiadores.

- "Aún no" -dijo desde dentro.

Ashley abrió los ojos de la sorpresa:

- "¿Aún no? ¿Qué quieres decir?" - dijo mientras miraba el vestuario que tenían ordenado por fechas en una larga vara con perchas.

Brenda salió del cambiador, llevaba un vestido corto, color blanco muy bonito que le quedaba estupendamente.

- "Es que me han invitado de acompañante a una fiesta y... Nunca se sabe..."

Ashley rió ante tal comentario de su amiga, mientras Brenda se maquillaba sin pasarse, delante del espejo. Cuando hubo terminado se giró hacia Ashley:

- "¿Qué tal voy?"

- "Vas genial, no habrá soltero que se te resista" - dijo Ashley alzando el pulgar.

Brenda soltó una risita nerviosa:

- "Eso espero. Bueno, Ash. Me tengo que ir volando, te contaré todo lo que pase" - dijo saliendo del vestuario despidiéndose con la mano.

- "¡Buena suerte!"

Cuando Brenda se hubo ido, Ashley recogió sus cosas en un bolso-bandolera, que se colgó de un hombro y salió del vestuario. Mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida de los estudios, Ashley miró los decorados de la serie: una lujosa recepción, con sofás carísimos y un pequeño puesto de chuches... Allí era donde trancurría su vida profesional, interpretaba a una chica de 16 años llamada Maddie que vendía chucherías en un hotel de lujo, Maddie era la mejor amiga de London Tipton, la heredera de la cadena hotelera, ésta interpreta por Brenda. A la joven Tisdale no le importaba trabajar en Disney Channel, es más le gustaba, siempre organizaban alguna fiesta, los Disney Channel Games anuales... Era divertido, aunque su agente pensara que Ashley debería empezar a intentar buscar papeles que pudieran llamar la atención del público adulto, películas serias y demás... De momento, ella era feliz así, le iba bien en Disney Channel y a ella le gustaba trabajar allí, ya habría tiempo de pensar en lo demás.

Recién salida de los estudios de Disney Channel, notó que sonaba su móvil. Ashley refunfuñó mientras buscaba su móvil en el bolso-bandolera que llevaba, uno de esos grandes que estaban de moda, pero para encontrar algo tardabas siglos. Finalmente, su mano encontró su móvil que seguía sonando con insistencia. Miró la pantalla: era su agente. Ashley puso los ojos en blanco, era tarde, era viernes y estaba cansada tras un largo día de rodaje, lo último que quería era que su agente empezara a calentarle la cabeza sobre el rumbo que debía tomar su carrera. Pero Ashley era una chica educada y no podía colgarle a su agente, por muy insistente que fuera, ella sabía que lo hacía por su bien. Descolgó el teléfono y se lo acercó al oído mientras alzaba la mano para pedir un taxi para volver a casa.

- "¿Sí?" -preguntó Ashley.

- "Hola Ashley, soy yo, te he llamado porque he encontrado algo que creo que te puede gustar" - contestó su agente por teléfono.

Ashley acababa de localizar un taxi e hizo aspavientos con la mano que le quedaba libre para que se acercara a ella. El taxi acudió a su llamada, ella subió al taxi y le dio la dirección de su casa. Sin darse cuenta, había olvidado momentáneamente a su agente.

- "¡Ashley! ¿Sigues ahí?" - oyó decir a su agente al otro lado del teléfono.

- "Sí, sí, perdona. ¿Qué decías?" - dijo ella esperando que no se hubiera enfadado mucho.

- "Decía que he encontrado un papel que te podría interesar. Es el antagonista de una película"

- "Yo... ¿En serio?" -dijo Ashley sorprendida ante esa revelación - "¿Una peli? ¡Oh, eso es genial!"

Ashley oyó a su agente reír por su reacción, ella se encogió de hombros sonriendo. ¡Una película! Era algo realmente genial.

- "Es una producción de Disney Channel, según tengo entendido va a ser un musical. Tendrás que cantar, bailar y actuar a la vez, así que te quiero en forma para los casting, Ashley"

Ella asintió sonriente, aún no se lo creía. El taxista se volvió hacia la joven y le dijo que ya habían llegado a su destino. Ashley pagó al taxista y se bajó del vehículo sosteniendo el móvil con su hombro y su cabeza.

- "Y... ¿Y cuál es el argumento? ¿Y el papel al que aspiro? ¿Cuándo son las pruebas?" - preguntó Ashley emocionada.

- "Hey, para, para. Mejor te mando un e-mail con toda la información de que dispongo y si tienes alguna duda me llamas, de todas maneras quiero que me llames cuando lo acabes de leer para ver qué te parece"

La joven Tisdale miró hacia el bloque de edificios donde residía, no podía esperar a llegar a su casa para consultar su correo y comprobar si había llegado ya.

- "¡Ok! Muchas gracias te debo una" - dijo Ashley alegremente.

- "No hay de qué para eso estoy, mira como esta semana has estado muy ocupada y te he mandado otros correos sobre contratos y todo eso, estoy poniendo en el asunto del e-mail, el título de la película, para que lo puedas reconocer"

- "De acuerdo" - dijo encaminándose hacia su edificio y sacando las llaves de su bolso - "¿Cómo se va a llamar?"

- "High School Musical"


	2. Lucas Stephen Grabeel

**Hola!! Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo del fic, que presenta a Lucas (ya que el primero presentaba a Ashley). Muchas gracias por los reviews a Rypay y a agustitanic, este es el primer fic que publico y son mis primeros reviews, así que me ha hecho mucha ilusión :). Un beso muy grande.**

**--**

**Capítulo 2**

**Lucas Stephen Grabeel**

Aunque era finales de verano, en Springfield (Missouri) hacía un tiempo muy frío. Estaba nublado y amenazaba lluvia, aunque eso no importaba demasiado a un chico que caminaba calle arriba por una de las calles más concurridas de la ciudad. Llevaba un jersey por encima de la camisa para protegerle del frío, y los mismos vaqueros de todos los días. Tenía el pelo rubio, corto y los ojos de un color azul muy claro. Lucas Stephen Grabeel tenía 22 años y hacía el mismo recorrido todos los días, desde su casa hasta la escuela de arte dramático donde estudiaba desde que terminó el instituto. A Lucas le encantaba el arte, en cualquier forma de expresión: era capaz de tocar 16 instrumentos, bailaba hasta cuatro tipos de baile, cantaba (de hecho era capaz de hacer solos en modo tenor), escribía algo de poesía y desde hace un año, también actuaba de manera oficial. El año pasado le habían ofrecido su primer papel en una película de Disney Channel llamada "Halloweentown", de la cual también había rodado una secuela llamada "Return to Halloweentown", hacía muy pocos meses que se había estrenado en Disney Channel.

A pesar de todo esto, Lucas no era muy conocido aún, sólo era un joven que estudiaba para ser actor, quizás le reconocieran los chicos que habían visto "Halloweentown", no lo sabía con exactitud, nunca le habían parado para que les firmara un autógrafo o algo parecido, lo cual tampoco le importaba mucho, era feliz en su semi-anonimato.

En fin, llegó a su escuela donde aprendía teatro, baile y mejoraba en clase de canto. Era una jornada que agotaba físicamente, pero compensaba mucho, era lo que quería hacer y era feliz con ello.

En el vestíbulo se encontró con uno de sus mejores amigos, Marc Blackwell, al que saludó chocando su puño con el de él. Marc era fotógrafo, eran amigos desde el instituto y compartían piso desde que Lucas se independizó. Le apoyaba mucho, estaba al tanto de todos los casting y siempre tenía una palabra de aliento para cuando Lucas la necesitaba.

- "Hey, ¿cómo va eso?" - dijo Marc alegremente.

Lucas se encogió de hombros y estiró los brazos hacia atrás:

- "Bien, ¿acabas de terminar?" - preguntó Lucas, Marc hacía un curso de fotografía y siempre solía acabar cuando Lucas llegaba a la escuela.

- "Sí, pensábamos salir a hacer fotos por la ciudad, pero... El tiempo no acompaña, no hay luz suficiente para estas cámaras" - dijo señalando la que tenía en la mano.

No era una cámara digital, de esas modernas, era una que debía pesar mucho más, de las que seguían usando los fotógrafos profesionales hacer un reportaje sobre una boda, un bautizo o algo así... Eran las mejores, sostenía Marc, Lucas pensaba lo mismo, eran las mejores para alguien que supiese utilizarlas.

- "Vaya... Y ahora, ¿qué haces? ¿Te vas a casa?" - preguntó Lucas.

- "No sé" - dijo Marc encogiéndose de hombros - "Igual te espero, así puedo perseguirte cuando salgas y echarte fotos" - añadió bromeando, antes de sacarle una foto a Lucas, lo cual lo pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

- "¡Hey, casi me dejas ciego! ¡Dame eso!" - dijo Lucas siguiendole el juego intentando quitarle la cámara.

- "Vamos, Lucas, así cuando seas súperfamoso, estarás acostumbrado"

Lucas desistió de su intento en quitarle la cámara, miró su reloj: llegaba tarde.

- "Bueno, me tengo que ir ya para arriba" - dijo señalando las escaleras con el pulgar.

- "Venga, cuando salgas estaré aquí con la cámara" - dijo Marc poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "cámara".

Lucas rió y subió las escaleras hacia su clase de teatro.

--

La jornada de Lucas en la escuela de arte dramático era de menos horas que las que tienen los estudiantes de secundaria o los universitarios, sin embargo, esas horas eran muy aprovechadas con clases de teatro, expresión corporal, baile y algunos días, canto. Para una persona con unos intereses tan inclinados hacia lo creativo como Lucas Grabeel, eso era casi el paraíso, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: se preparaba como actor y hacía lo que le gustaba. Apenas había salido de los vestuarios, donde se había dado una ducha y cambiado de ropa, tras otro intenso día en la escuela, cuando oyó sonar su teléfono. Cuando comprobó la pantalla del aparato vio que se trataba de un SMS que mandaba un número que conocía, parecía uno de esos mensajes de servicio estilo "su saldo está agotado", pero no. Lucas puso cara de incredulidad, al parecer el mensaje venía de la secretaria del director que lo dirigió en su personaje de Ethan Dolloway en las dos películas de "Halloweentown". Seguramente lo habría mandado desde algún ordenador de la oficina de proyectos de Disney Channel. El SMS era muy corto, sólo decía que a Lucas se le había mandado un e-mail a su ordenador de vital importancia. Lucas no lo entendió, ¿por qué no se lo podían decir por teléfono? Decidió llamar él mismo al director, se sentó en un banco del vestuario con el teléfono en la mano, mientras se pasaba la otra por la frente. Tras unos instantes, alguien contestó al otro lado del teléfono.

- "¿Diga?" -dijo una voz agobiada al otro lado del teléfono.

- "¿Señor? ¿Le pillo en mal momento?" - preguntó Lucas.

- "¡Lucas! No, lo único es que mejor que seamos breves porque estoy muy liado, con otra película que tengo en marcha. ¿Querías preguntarme algo?"

- "Sí, es que acabo de recibir un SMS desde, creo, un ordenador de su despacho diciendo que me había llegado un e-mail muy importante y,no sé,me ha parecido raro" - explicó Lucas.

- "Sí, te lo he mandado yo, es que estoy muy atareado y no tengo tiempo para explicartelo todo por teléfono, así que te he mandado ese mail a tu correo personal. Pero te cuento que es sobre una nueva película que van a hacer en Disney Channel" -dijo todo lo rápido que pudo.

- "¿Una peli?"

- "Sí, una superproducción de Disney Channel, Lucas, lo siento estoy ocupado, mira ese correo" - dijo colgando precipitadamente.

Lucas se quitó el móvil de la oreja y lo miró como si el pobre tuviera la culpa de que le hubieran colgado tan pronto y sin dar apenas explicaciones. Por un momento se quedó sentado, pensando en la poca información que había obtenido. ¿Así que una súperproducción de Disney Channel? Si se trataba de que la peli estaba en pre-producción, las intenciones de su antiguo director eran sin duda que Lucas se presentara a los castings, pero ¿por qué él y no ninguno de sus compañeros de reparto? Igual sí los había llamado a todos, pero si estaba tan ocupado... Tenía que leer ese e-mail. Guardó la ropa vieja en una mochila, la cerró y se la colgó del hombro para salir corriendo de los vestuarios y dirigirse hacia su casa donde estaba su portátil. Bajó corriendo las escaleras principales, para su asombro, Marc estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del vestíbulo mirando su cámara. Éste al oirle bajar las escaleras, levantó la mirada de la cámara.

- "¡Lucas! ¿A dónde vas tan deprisa?" - dijo Marc extrañado.

- "A casa, he recibido un mail muy importante" -dijo Lucas sin apenas detenerse.

Marc miró a Lucas extrañado y salió corriendo detrás de él. Ya por la calle consiguió ponerse a su altura.

- "Gracias por esperar, Luc" - dijo Marc.

- "Lo siento, pero es que es muy importante"

- "¿Qué dice ese mail?" -inquirió Marc.

Llegaron al bloque de edificios donde los dos jóvenes habían alquilado un piso. Lucas se apoyó en la barandilla de las escaleras y habló pausadamente a Marc.

- "Me ha llamado el director que tuve cuando lo de "Halloweentown", me ha dicho que Disney Channel está preparando una superproducción"

Marc abrió mucho los ojos y asintió lentamente con la cabeza:

- "¿Disney Channel, una superproducción? Cuesta creer que vayan a hacer una superproducción para un canal de TV por cable... Qué amable al avisarte, ¿crees que se lo ha dicho a alguien más?"

Lucas acababa de abrir la puerta principal e hizo señas para que su amigo lo siguiera, una vez dentro del edificio empezaron a subir las escaleras.

- "No lo sé, supongo, no me lo va a decir sólo a mí, pero daba la impresión de que estaba muy atareado, lo he llamado y daba la impresión de que le faltaba tiempo para algo, me ha colgado enseguida..." -dijo Lucas.

- "Quizás estaba llamando a más gente, Lucas" - añadió Marc.

- "Sí... Puede ser, eso tiene sentido"

Enseguida llegaron a su piso, Lucas fue directamente hacia su habitación donde tenía su ordenador encima de un escritorio. Lucas se sentó en la silla y le dio al botón para encender el aparato. Marc se puso a su lado para ver la pantalla. Tan pronto como se encendió el ordenador, Lucas entró en su correo personal, donde efectivamente, había un correo nuevo. Lucas se apresuró a abrirlo: no era muy extenso, pero era oficial y decía todo lo que Lucas necesitaba saber. Marc dijo en voz un pequeño resumen:

- " "High School Musical"... Van a comenzar los castings dentro de poco, se necesitan chicos y chicas de 17-25 años que se sepan actuar, cantar y bailar..." - Marc tragó saliva - "Tío, tienes que ir, parece una oportunidad caída del cielo. ¡Te va genial!"

Lucas parecía haberse quedado sin habla, cuando se recuperó, dijo:

- "Claro que hay que ir"

- "¡Ese es mi Lucas!" - dijo Marc pasandole el puño por la cabeza - "Que se prepare esa gente del casting, ¡Lucas Grabeel está en la ciudad!"


	3. Nuevos amigos

**Hola de nuevo, perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que estoy peligrosamente hasta arriba de exámenes. Quiero agradecer a Rypay, agustitanic y Valdemar sus comentarios, me gustan mucho, siendo este el primer fic que publico :). Os dejo con el capi 3, un besazo!**

**Capítulo 3**

**El primer casting**

Habían unos 600 chicos y chicas concentrados en el estudio principal de Disney Channel. Algunos habían venido desde muy lejos, mientras que otros vivían en esa ciudad. El primer casting no iba a ser muy complicado tan sólo iban a ver los que pueden aparentar tener 17 años, porque hay unos veinteañeros que no pueden pasar por adolescentes... En fin, los aspirantes a participar en la nueva súperproducción de Disney Channel iban pasando por una caseta donde les iban dando unas pegatinas con su nombre y un número para que los organizadores pudieran localizarlos antes. Ashley había llegado pronto, por suerte ese día no tenía que rodar para "Hotel, dulce hotel", así podría presentarse a los castings. Creía que tenía posibilidades, tenía 21 años y su aspecto aún no era el de un adulto, la verdad, Ashley pensaba que una persona de veintipocos años no era aún un adulto; sabía bailar, por supuesto actuar también y tenía una voz bonita para cantar, aunque no era muy potente. Llevaba una camiseta y unos vaqueros piratas muy cómodos, que ella usaba cuando bailaba hip-hop en su casa para divertirse. Cuando salió de la caseta miró la pegatina que le habían dado para que la representara en los casting, en ella ponía: "Ashley: 0236", suspiró y se recogió su largo cabello rubio en una coleta. A su alrededor, los participantes se habían agrupado en corros y pasaban la espera, cantando, bailando o simplemente, jugando a las cartas o contando chistes. En uno de ellos, los que estaban congregados jugaban a una especie de karaoke, un chico había traído un reproductor de cd con versiones instrumentales de canciones conocidas y a cada jugador se le asignaba una canción o a veces hacían un dueto dos personas que escogieran al azar. A Ashley le gustó ese ambiente festivo, y se dirigió hacia ellos. Una chica de pelo negro liso estaba acabando de cantar "Breakaway" de Kelly Clarkson, tenía realmente una voz increíble y bella:

- "Take a risk, take a chance, make a change and breakaway... Breakaway, breakaway..."

Cuando esa chica hubo acabado la canción, todo el grupo se deshizo en aplausos y la chica saludó con la mano agradecida y muy sonriente. Ashley se acercó a ella para felicitarla:

- "Hey, buena actuación" - dijo Ashley alegremente.

- "¡Gracias! ¿Quieres probar el karaoke?" - dijo la chica con gran simpatía.

- "Oh, no tengo tan buena voz como tú..." - dijo Ashley.

- "Pero si estás aquí es que sabes cantar, vamos" - dijo ella haciéndole un hueco en el grupo y pulsando el botón de "selección aleatoria" en el reproductor de Cd - "Soy Vanessa"

- "Encantada, yo soy Ashley..." - empezó a decir Ashley antes de empezar a oír las primeras notas de "I'm with you" de Avril Lavigne.

Vanessa le pasó un micrófono de juguete que estaban usando y le hizo señas para que se pusiera de pie, al principio Ashley estaba algo nerviosa, pero se le pasó en cuanto empezó a cantar. "I'm with you" era una canción que le gustaba mucho, era muy bonita, estaba feliz de que le hubiera tocado esa canción porque se sentía muy cómoda. La gente del grupo estaba cogida de las manos y las movían de un lado a otro, por suerte había mucha gente y había espacio para que Ashley se pudiera mover por el centro. Había gente que ya conocía de Disney Channel, como Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment, Alexa Vega... A veces dirigía en broma el micro a los del grupo para que cantaran, realmente estaban pasándoselo muy bien. Cuando estaba apunto de terminar la canción, vio al chico que había traído el equipo de karaoke buscando algún otro "voluntario" para que cantara después de ella, Ashley sonrió cuando vio que el chico había elegido a su próxima "víctima" y le estaba poniendo en pie. Era un chico rubio, llevaba una camisa azul abierta con una camiseta negra por debajo de ella. Cuando estuvo en pie, los demás aplaudieron su valentía, y el chico entró en el centro del grupo. Quedaba tan solo media estrofa para que Ashley acabara su canción y el público seguía aplaudiéndole, Ashley se acercó al chico para acabar la canción de forma muy teatral.

- "I don't know who you are, but I'm with you... I'm with you"

El grupo aplaudió con gran entusiasmo ese giro que dio Ashley a la canción, ella rió e hizo una breve reverencia. El chico que se disponía a que le eligieran canción aplaudía también. Ashley le tendió la mano en señal de saludo y él la estrechó con entusiasmo:

- "¡Buen final!" - dijo el chico elevando la voz por encima de los aplausos.

- "Bueno, el resto tampoco ha estado mal, ¿no?" - dijo Ashley en broma.

El chico rió y asintió:

- "Me llamo Lucas"

- "Ashley" -contestó ella sonriente - "¡Mucha suerte!"

- "¡Gracias!" -contestó Lucas animadamente.

Ashley se sentó al lado de Vanessa, quien le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

- "¿Así que no tenías buena voz? ¡Lo has hecho muy bien!"

- "¡Gracias!" - dijo Ashley chocando los cinco con Vanessa.

Mientras Emily Osment ya había pulsado el botón de selección aleatoria, Ashley alargó el brazo para darle el micrófono a Lucas, que animaba al público como si de un presentador se tratara. La canción que empezó a sonar no tenía que ver con "I'm with you". Era más rítmica, más animada, "Blow your mind" de Jesse McCartney. Ashley y Vanessa daban palmadas y reían animadas, era curioso, sólo se conocían de hace unos 10 minutos y ya habían conectado como si fueran amigas desde el jardín de infancia. En los momentos de la canción que Lucas no cantaba, hacía pasos de hip-hop que encantaban al público, que aplaudía al compás de la canción muy animado. Vanessa le dio un leve codazo a Ashley y le dijo:

- "Esto se le da realmente bien, está en su salsa"

Ashley asintió, quizás Lucas había sido presentador en algún sitio o simplemente era un chico muy extrovertido y activo. En ese momento estaba dirigiendo el microfóno al público que, prácticamente ululaba, haciendo los coros de "Blow your mind". Vanessa y Ashley cantaban también cuando tocaban los coros, era muy divertido, como un concierto amateur rodeado de tus mejores amigos, ojalá alguien hubiera traído una cámara...

- "Let's do it, you and I. Baby I'm a make you mine. Gonna have to take a deep breath when I blow your mind..."- acabó Lucas la canción.

Vanessa y Ashley aplaudieron con fuerza, y enseguida todo el grupo se les unió. Lucas soltó una risita nerviosa y saludó al público alzando el micrófono. En ese momento, se oyó el altavoz de la oficina de castings pidiendo que los chicos y chicas se organizaran en filas según comenzara el número que les habían adjudicado en la caseta del principio, es decir, por ejemplo Ashley debía marcharse a la fila "2" porque su número era "0236". Lucas, en ese momento, abandonaba el grupo para dirigirse a su fila, Ashley se apresuró a alcanzarle.

- "¡Lucas! Espera"

Éste se dio la vuelta y reconoció a Ashley:

- "Hey, ¿qué tal, Ashley?" -dijo parándose frente a ella.

- "No me has dado oportunidad de que te felicite" - dijo alargando su mano - "Una actuación genial, muy vivida"

- "Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te gustara" -dijo él estrechando la mano de Ashley.

- "¡Chicos!"

Lucas y Ashley se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Vanessa yendo hacia ellos, cuando llegó se apoyó con la mano en el hombro de Ashley y dijo:

- "Esto es una locura, hay un montón de gente, y me caeis genial los dos. ¿Me podéis dar vuestro teléfono? Para seguir quedando durante los casting y todo eso"

- "Por mí, genial, me he divertido mucho" - dijo Lucas sacando el móvil.

- "Sí, y yo" - añadió Ashley sacando ella también el suyo.

Tras intercambiarse los números, se despidieron y se fueron Lucas y Ashley a la fila 2, y Vanessa a la 1. Como no tenían que guardar ningún orden en especial, Lucas y Ashley aprovecharon para hablar mientras les llegaba el turno.

- "Es genial cómo te desenvolvías en el escenario, ¿has sido presentador?" - preguntó Ashley.

Lucas sonrió y miró a Ashley con una fingida incredulidad:

- "¿Presentador?"

- "Jajaja, sé que suena raro, pero es que como estabas tan desenvuelto con el público" - añadió Ashley.

- "Excepto un par de musicales en el instituto, no he presentado nada" - dijo Lucas con simpatía - "¿Y tú? ¿Cantas en algún sitio?"

- "No, qué va, si eso en la ducha" -dijo Ashley en broma.

Lucas soltó una carcajada y poco después ella le acompañó en sus risas.

- "Hago un papel en una serie de Disney Channel, pero no canto en ella" - añadió Ashley.

- "¿Una serie? ¿En serio?" - dijo Lucas abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa.

- "En serio, una serie" - rió ella - "Hotel, dulce hotel"

- "Oh, sí, creo que la conozco" - dijo Lucas haciendo memoria - "Yo también he hecho algo en Disney Channel: "Halloweentown""

Ashley abrió mucho los ojos debido a la sorpresa:

- "¿Esa no es la peli que estrenaron en Halloween?"

- "Esa es" - dijo Lucas asintiendo con la cabeza - "Pero tampoco cantaba, sólo actuaba"

- "Entonces, podríamos decir que no somos desconocidos a Disney Channel, ¿no?" - dijo Ashley en broma.

Lucas negó con la cabeza poniendo gesto de fingido abatimiento provocando la risa de Ashley.

- "Me temo, Ashley... Que nos tienen fichados"

Ashley sonrió y señaló la pegatina que llevaba Lucas en su camisa con su nombre y el número que le habían asignado.

- "Y ahora aún más"

- "Jajaja, lo que en realidad quieren es pedirnos una muestra de ADN" - dijo Lucas.

Ella se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándole que guardara el secreto, lo que volvió a provocar la risa de Lucas.

- "Esto va muy deprisa, me pregunto en qué consistirá la prueba de hoy" - pensó Ashley en voz alta.

- "Supongo que alguna prueba de tono de voz o algo así, es lo normal en un musical" - contestó Lucas.

- "¿Has estado alguna vez en un musical?" - preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- "Sí, pero en teatro"

Continuaron hablando mientras esperaban su turno para hacer la audición, Lucas pasaría justo antes que Ashley.


	4. Podemos ir a cualquier parte

**Capítulo 4**

**Podemos ir a cualquier parte**

Los nervios que Lucas pudiera tener frente a la prueba estaban calmándose poco a poco, gracias a la conversación que mantenía con Ashley, que le hacía distraerse de la "amenaza" de la inminente prueba. Ella también parecía muy relajada, ambos lo estaban, en especial si miraban alrededor, pues casi todos estaban canturreando en voz baja o ensayando tímidamente pasos de baile. La fila que antes había frente a Lucas y Ashley prácticamente se había desvanecido sólo quedaba un chico por delante de Lucas, que no tardó en cruzar ante la llamada de los jueces. Fue entonces, ante su cercana prueba, donde los nervios de Lucas parecían aflorar otra vez y se distrajo de la conversación por completo, algo que Ashley debió notar:

- "¿Lucas? ¿Estás bien?"

Lucas parecía reaccionar, giró la cabeza hacia Ashley y dijo:

- "Un poco nervioso..."

Ashley asintió y estrechó con su mano el hombro de Lucas.

- "Tranquilo, hazlo como si estuvieras en el karaoke. Ahí lo has sentido, lo has vivido y eso es lo más importante, porque eso te ha hecho brillar"

Lucas abrió mucho los ojos.

- "Muchas gracias, jo, qué bien se te da animar"

Ella sonrió y le dio unas últimas palmadas en la espalda, poco después una voz dentro de la sala de las pruebas pidió que entrara el siguiente aspirante. Lucas tomó aire y entró, dejando a Ashley detrás con los dedos cruzados para desearle suerte. En la sala que Lucas entró había una mesa con tres personas, parecían los casting de programas de TV estilo "X Factor" o "Pop Idol". Había un hombre de unos cincuenta años en el centro, a su lado izquierdo había un joven que parecía asiático y al otro, una mujer con pelo negro rizado. El hombre del centro se presentó a Lucas:

- "Hola, soy Kenny Ortega, director de esta nueva producción de Disney Channel; estos son Charles Kaplow y Bonnie Story, coreógrafos"

Lucas asintió, mientras el director apuntaba el número que tenía pegado en la camisa.

- "Bien... Lucas, ¿sabes cantar?" - preguntó Kenny.

- "Sí" - dijo Lucas - "Puedo hacer solos hasta nivel tenor"

Kenny Ortega abrió los ojos impresionado:

- "¿En serio? ¿Puedes hacernos una breve muestra?"

Lucas asintió y comenzó a cantar "Your song" de Elton John, ya que la había ensayado mucho años atrás en la escuela de arte dramático cuando estrenaron "Moulin Rouge!" donde el tema adquiría un final que requería una voz muy potente. Por supuesto, Lucas no cantó la canción entera sino los dos últimos estribillos, que eran muy distintos: el primero,lento y pausado, y el último, fuerte y exigía una voz adecuada. Cuando terminó, el director asintió y anotó algo en la libreta que tenía delante, cuando volvió a mirar a Lucas le sonrió.

- "¿Y sabes bailar?"

- "Cuatro tipos de baile: jazz, salsa, hip-hop y ballet"

Pero esta vez, Ortega no le pidió que hiciera una muestra, sólo volvió a anotar algo en la libreta.

- "Como último, quería preguntarte si tienes experiencia como actor"

- "He participado en series y en dos películas de Disney Channel: Halloweentown y Return to Halloweentown"

- "Muy bien, muy muy bien" - dijo el director anotándolo todo - "Perfecto... ¿Cómo te llamas?"

- "Lucas Grabeel" -dijo Lucas con el corazón prácticamente en la garganta.

- "Bien, creo que nos vemos en el siguiente casting" -dijo Ortega sonriéndole.

- "¿De veras?" -dijo Lucas sin poderselo creer.

- "De veras, anda celébralo. Buenos días" -dijo el director con una gran sonrisa.

- "¡Gracias!" -dijo él pasando a la sala contigua. En ella pudo ver que, al parecer sólo estaban los que habían sido seleccionados para la segunda fase, ya que había mucha menos gente de la que había entrado,los aspirantes menos afortunados, seguramente ya habrían vuelto a sus hogares. Tampoco vio a Vanessa,pero luego se dio cuenta de que, de momento, estaban pasando ante el director los de la fila "2". Los chicos y chicas que habían allí felicitaron a Lucas cuando entró, dandole palmaditas en la espalda y demás signos de apoyo. A todo esto, Ashley debía estar haciendo la prueba ya, así que se sentó en el suelo esperando a ver si su nueva amiga aparecía a través de la puerta que él había atravesado hacía escasos momentos.

--

Ya habían llamado a Ashley quien se encontraba aparentemente nada nerviosa, pero por dentro el corazón prácticamente le martilleaba. Acudió a la misma sala a la que había entrado Lucas antes que ella, aunque ella no lo sabía, claro, a decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía la suerte que había corrido su amigo. Se encontró con la mesa en las que estaban las tres personas, y nada más verla el director le murmuró algo al joven que estaba a su lado izquierdo y anotó el número de Ashley. Después Ortega se presentó y a Charles y a Bonnie también.

- "Nos gustaría que cantaras algo" - pidió Kenny.

- "¿Qué tipo de canción?" - quiso saber Ashley.

- "La que tú quieras"

Ashley asintió, tomó aire y empezó a cantar el estribillo de "I'm with you", se sentía cómoda con esa canción, ya que se sentía como si estuviera en el grupo que habían formado antes de entrar al casting. Cuando terminó el director se quedó asintiendo unos momentos, consultó con las personas que estaban con él en la mesa y luego habló:

- "¿Tienes experiencia como actriz?"

- "Actualmente participo en "Hotel, dulce hotel" aquí en Disney Channel, hago de co-protagonista"

- "¿Y bailas?"

- "Algo de hip-hop, pero me encanta bailar"

El director anotó todo esto en la libreta y luego se quedó mirando la libreta como si dudara de algo...

- "¿Te importa si probamos algo nuevo?" - dijo finalmente Kenny.

Ella al principio se quedó algo sorprendida, pero luego negó con la cabeza:

- "No, qué va... ¿El qué?"

- "Queremos probar si tu voz empasta con la de un aspirante al que hemos oído ya..." -dijo el director.

Ashley se empezó a poner muy nerviosa, eso significaba que el director estaba interesado en que participara en el filme o al menos eso pensaba, era una petición muy inusual en una primera audición.

- "Ok" - dijo ella.

Ortega sonrió y cogió el micrófono que conectaba con la otra sala donde ya estaban los que habían hecho la audición:

- "Por favor, 0215, acuda a la sala de audiciones"

Ashley tomó aire y procuró no ponerse nerviosa. Para su sorpresa, el chico que acudió a la llamada, y que parecía tan sorprendido como Ashley, era Lucas. Ella abrió mucho los ojos:

- "¡Anda, Lucas!"

Parecía que todo el mundo estaba sorprendido, hasta el mismo Kenny Ortega:

- "¿Os conocíais?"

- "Sí, de poco antes de que empezara el casting" - dijo Lucas.

- "Bien, nos gustaría que cantarais una canción juntos para ver si vuestras voces servirían juntas" - dijo esta vez Bonnie Story.

Tanto Lucas como Ashley asintieron, y el primero se puso al lado de Ashley. Ella miró a Lucas y sonrió como diciendo "menuda casualidad", él le devolvió la sonrisa, no se habían oído cantar juntos y ahora verían que tal sonaba.

- "Ahora veamos... ¿Conoceis los dos la canción "We can go anywhere"?" - preguntó Bonnie de nuevo.

Los dos asintieron, pero esa canción no era un dúo sino un solo...

- "Esta canción es un solo, pero la primera estrofa la cantará Lucas, la segunda, Ashley y el estribillo, los dos juntos"

Lucas y Ashley esperaron a que se les diera una señal para empezar, y esa fue una leve señal de aprobación de Ortega. La sorpresa es que Lucas parecía hasta estar oyendo la música como en el karaoke y se volvió hacia Ashley:

- "Slow down, things have been a little crazy..."

Ella sonrió, recordó cómo les había salido a cada uno sus respectivas canciones por el simple hecho de no sentirse presionados, ahora esto era una actuación del karaoke más.

- "Right now, it's time to get away..." - siguió cantando Lucas.

Ashley asintió:

- "You can find out, what it is you're really after" - pero entonces sintió que la siguiente estrofa no quedaría bien sino la cantaban los dos, pero para su sorpresa, Lucas comenzó a cantar esa parte y Ashley se le unió enseguida.

- "Time is on our side, c'mon we're leaving everything behind..." - en ese momento ambos empezaron a bailar, como si en efecto no estuvieran haciendo la audición, sino pasando un rato agradable con los amigos - "You know that sun is shining, we'll keep driving, doesn't matter where..."

- "Cause we got that open highway" - cantó Lucas.

- "Leading our way..." -le siguió Ashley.

Y la última parte juntos de nuevo.

- "As long as you are there, we can go anywhere"

Lucas chocó los cinco con Ashley, qué bien sonaba... Pero no sabían aún qué pensaba el jurado, como si dijeran.

- "Bueno, habeís hecho unas improvisaciones fuera de lo que os hemos pedido..." -comenzó a decir Kenny - "Pero han sido muy creativas y para bien, me alegro de que decidierais dar ese giro a la canción..."

- "Gracias" - dijo Lucas.

- "Muchas gracias" - agradeció también Ashley.

- "Bien, pues... Creo que al siguiente casting teneís que presentaros juntos" - dijo sonriendo Ortega.

Ashley miró a Lucas con la boca abierta, que parecía igual de sorprendido y luego de nuevo al director:

- "¿Sí?"

Kenny Ortega asintió sonriente, Ashley se encontraba muy feliz, se volvió hacia Lucas que estaba igual de emocionado:

- "Qué guay, ¿no?" -dijo él.

Ashley no pudo reprimirse y, dando un grito de la emoción, se lanzó sobre Lucas dándole un abrazo con tal energía que por un momento, pensó que lo iba a tirar al suelo. Él aguantó el "choque" y le devolvió el abrazo, dandole unas palmadas en la espalda para que se calmara. Cuando se separaron volvieran a agradecer al director y se marcharon a la sala de al lado.

- "Bien, bien, bien" - dijo Ashley totalmente incapaz de estarse quieta.

- "We can go anywhere" -dijo Lucas chocando los cinco con Ashley.

Cuando se calmaron, se quedaron en la sala con los demás afortunados, esperando ver a Vanessa o otro compañero del grupo de karaoke.


End file.
